The Last Enemy
by Magnetic-Heart
Summary: 'And the last enemy that shall be defeated is Death.' Harry should have known he couldn't escape the power of the Deathly Hallows. Summoned to an alternative universe he must face enemies both familiar and new.
1. Prologue

Classical physics defines the idea of dimension as the volume of an object as well as its position in time thus objects are said to work in 4-dimensional 'spacetime.' 4 that's a nice simple number.

As always things are not always as simple as they first appear. When attempting to explain how our physical universe worked 4 dimensions weren't enough. It couldn't be explained with only 4, they needed more. Theories were made new dimensions were created. Dimensions that cannot be observed but there all the same.

They say that if you were to hop into a rocket ship with the hope of travelling to the end of the universe in the end you would end up where you started, because you can never reach the end if the end exists in a dimension you can't observe.

Have I confused you yet?

The theories the physicists came up with proposed 10 or 11 dimensions. But what if in fact there were more? What if there were hundreds? Thousands? And infinite number of dimensions? And what if one was to observe one of these supposedly unobservable dimensions, to travel in that dimension, what would happen then? Could it be we would travel to a parallel universe? Another plane of existence?

Maybe that's what happens when we die? Our souls exist on a plane we can't fathom and move along that dimension to the next world. Maybe…

Still, I can't say for sure. I don't have the answer everyone expects of me.

What I do know is this. The ground that I'm standing on now is wrong, the air I'm breathing just isn't right. I don't belong here. This isn't my world but here I am all the same.

The big question is how do I get back?

But the most important one is what the _hell_ am I supposed to do here in the mean time?


	2. The Gathering of the Hallows

Chapter 1- Gathering of the Hallows.

This is a story of endings, of beginnings, and of in-betweens. I thought my story had reached its conclusion. I'd gotten the girl, defeated the villain, and saved the wizarding world from evil. You'd agree with me that this would be the point where the narrator would say, 'and they all lived happily ever after,' close the book and leave the listener with a satisfied feeling that all was going to be well in the life of Harry Potter. But nothing's ever as simple as they make it out to be in storybooks.

They say that there are no true endings in life only new beginnings. Even death the most final ending a life can have is but the start of a great new adventure. This was the start of the next chapter of my story.

As I was living my seemingly normal life, well as normal as you can get for being a wizard, little did I know that events were unfolding in another world that would shake up my own life in a way I never dreamed possible.

* * *

><p>Dawn had just broken. The first pink rays of the new day peeked over the horizon. As the sun rose the sky turned a beautiful red colour. That was the first sign something was wrong. Snape however, took no heed of this warning; he was not a superstitious wizard by nature. What he did notice as the first sign that something was amiss was the complete lack of security at the perimeter to the Dark Mansion. The stately home was the headquarters for the Death Eaters and had been for the past two decades. It was therefore guarded fiercely both by strong wards and the spectral figures conscripted to be part of the Dead Army. Death eaters had become use to passing the guards from beyond the grave with a slight shiver each time they walked through the gates. Still the wards remained intact, he had felt them when he flooed into the Mansion's entrance Hall on the secure line ten minutes earlier. Now looking over the ground from the second floor room Snape tucked these bits of information away for later use.<p>

His gaze was drawn away from the window as the doors to the meeting roomed opened and their master entered. The Death Eaters gathered fell to their knees as their master walked past to his position at the head of the room and only when he sat did they dare rise. Nagini the giant green viper, their master's venomous familiar, settled herself on Lord Voldemort's shoulders and lap and took to staring at each of the masked figures in turn as if contemplating which would taste the best for breakfast.

The murmuring which before had been questioning the reason for their impromptu early gathering was now silent. They waited for their master to speak. Snape was as curious as the rest but wary. No good ever came out of these hastily called meetings.

"You may have noticed our Dead friends were not here to greet us this morning," the Dark Lord began in his high, chilling voice, anger clearly audible, "In fact our Dead friends seemed to have gone completely missing all over the country."

The Dead Army completely missing? If the Death Eater hadn't been wearing masks looks of shock and fear would surely be seen on each and every face.

"It seems the Resurrection Stone has been stolen."

Impossible! Snape thought. He looked to their master's pale right hand where the ever present Peverell ring was usually worn. Confirming his suspicions, the ring was indeed gone. This was not good. Not good at all.

The Dark Lord rarely took the ring off and when he did it was always kept under the most intense security wards. Whoever had stolen the ring must be a phenomenally gifted wizard.

"Impossible? I thought so too. You can be assured when I find out whoever stole from me, and I will find them, they will wish they had never been born! If any of you have betrayed me you will be more than sorry."

Snape didn't doubt him but there was something odd in the Dark's Lord voice as he said this. Something Snape had never though he would ever hear in his Master's voice. Fear. Without the Ring, without the Dead Army Voldemort was vulnerable to an even greater power. Snape smiled behind his mask. Well this was an interesting turn of events.

* * *

><p><em>We have it.<em>

_Already? Your swiftness is commendable._

_Thank you we are the best after all._

_That you are, that you are._

* * *

><p>"Harry duck!"<p>

I ducked and rolled to the side for good measure at my partner Deryn's warning. The spell flew harmlessly overhead. Jumping to my feet I sighted my attacker hidden behind the trunk of an old oak tree and sent a silent curse his way. It was a bulls eye hit. I scanned my surroundings looking for further threats. Deryn was to my left shooting hexes at the shadowy black figures that had surrounded her while I had been distracted with my own attacker. Running over I jumped in to help. Back to back Deryn and I let out curse after curse, blocking and ducking, as we battled the shadowy assailants who continued to appear from behind the trees.

"STOP"

The booming voice rang through the room. The remaining figures dissolved and the landscape returned to the plain grey room that served as our simulation training room. Auror Greene strode into the room, trademark clipboard in hand.

"Hannigan, Potter good team work. Would like to see a bit more variety in your spell work Hannigan. Potter lucky Hannigan was keeping a lookout for your scrwany back, next time be more vigilant. However I was impressed with your footwork and agility. Right go see Jenkins then you're free for the afternoon. Yardley and Keepin you're up."

Greene returned to the control room where he could manipulate the simulation as well as have an ideal view of his trainees as they practised the skills they learnt in classes. Greene was our practical field trainer. He made sure we could handle whatever situation we were faced with as Aurors out in the real world. Practical classes were trainees' favourites. No boring lectures to listen to here but pure adrenaline. Working with Greene was also a highlight. He really knew his stuff, with most of my defence skills being mainly self-taught he had really pushed me to the limit, made me learn more, perfect my technique and I really admired him for it. He was also a bit of a legend in Auror circles for his stand against Voldemort when he had taken over the ministry. Even though he hadn't been affiliated with the Order of the Phoenix his efforts had helped tremendously, causing Strife in the department of Law and Order for months. While we had taken back Hogwarts he and his small group had taken back the ministry.

"Good work Harry." Deryn said giving me a high five as we left the room. Bex Yardley and Andy Keepin had entered looking eager to start their session.

"Not too shabby yourself Deryn." I replied, "and my back's not that scrawny is it?"

She laughed as we came to stand in front of Jenkin's desk in the foyer waiting for him to compile our paperwork. "Well maybe just a little."

"You wound me Hannigan!" I gasped in mock offense.

She just laughed at me. "You know Harry I would think after all this training you would gain a bit of muscle." Poking my side she just shook her head, "But all I can feel is bone. How does Ginny put up with it? I know I like a bit of meat on my man."

I poked her back, in the side making her jump and squeal. "You're just jealous you wish you were as scrawny as me. And for your information girls love skinny guys."

"Oh yeah?" Deryn retorted poking me again resulting in a full out poke war.

"Potter, Hannigan are you quite done?" We ceased the war and looked over at Auror Jenkins exasperated face. "How old are you two again 6? You're trainee aurors now not school children."

"Sorry Sir."

"Right well here are your reports for this week. As always Auror Greene's notes are on top. Your notes on this week's case study are due Monday and you're next practical training session is on Tuesday 9 o'clock. Details are on the last page." He handed over the manila folders and that was it. We were free for the weekend. Deryn and I turned to walk toward the elevator.

"One last thing Trainee Hannigan." We stopped walking. Deryn turned to face Jenkins, a cheeky smile on his face. "In the Auror code of conduct it is not looked kindly upon to insult you colleague's physical appearance. Especially not one who has proven himself by defeating the darkest wizard of all time. I'd expect more from a mature young lady in your position."

Deryn poked her tongue out and him and in a mock huff strode into the elevator arms crossed. Harry laughed and Jenkins winked at him, the old kook. Ironically it was seemingly strait laced rule following Jenkins in the trainee admin department who had the most awesome sense of humour. With a 'thanks mate' I joined Deryn in the elevator just before the doors closed. She wouldn't talk to me on our descent to atrium, kept muttering about favouritism and bloody famous gits.

We exited the elevator and made our way over to the apparition point. Deryn had obviously forgiven me by this point as she was telling me about her new bloke who was taking her out that weekend.

"…He's a big quodpot fan. Says its underappreciated here in Britain. Apparently over in America it's a huge deal. Alex used to live over there you know. Has this cute little twang in his accent. I really like him Harry." She had a big smile on her face as she said this. Harry smiled back at her.

"Well I'll have to check him out to make he's not a complete douche." Valid concern since Deryn was known to have a history of dating some complete wankers.

"He's not, I promise. Great idea though, I'll have to have you and Ginny round to meet him sometime soon."

We reached the apparition point. Deryn reached up to ruffle my hair and pushed in front to she could go first. "Smell ya later Potter! Say hi to Ginny for me." Then she was gone. I shook out my hair. Ever since the first week of Auror training Deryn and I had been fast friends. Sarcastic, silly Deryn made training a laugh and our friendship was always easygoing and light. When they assigned us to be training partners our mock rivalry pushed us to try and outshine the other, to be the best. Deryn absolutely adored Ginny as well. Deryn was a huge fan of the Holyhead Harpies and thought it was absolutely brilliant Ginny was playing for them professionally, even if she was still technically on the reserve team.

It was my turn to apparate. Swiftly I turned on the spot and after the nauseating squeezing sensation, which I still hadn't got used to, I appeared in the living room of the London flat I shared with Ron. The flat was quiet. Ron must still be at the shop. I checked my watch. It was only 4 o'clock. He and George wouldn't close up till at least half six on a Friday, probably even later since the summer holidays had just begun and school children were coming in droves. I pulled off my training robes left them draped on the sofa and went to the kitchen to see what there was to eat.

I glanced at the kitchen table. There was the latest Daily Prophet and a new post card from Luna. This time it was from Alice Springs in the Australian Outback. Apparently she had been tipped that elusive Wazoongongs were to make an appearance at some famous rock that was to be the new site for their mating ground. What Wazoongongs were, I had no idea. I added the latest postcard to the wall along with the 43 others Luna had sent from various places around the globe.

My stomach rumbled loudly. I went to the cupboard to see what food I could scrounge up. It was empty, typical. I swear it was Ron's turn to do the shopping but then he always said it was mine. Hermione got so exasperated at us sometimes. Probably the reason why she didn't want to flat with us. Opening another cupboard I found a container of muffins Kreacher had made.

"Aha! Success."

Blueberry, yum. That's another thing Hermione said, if it wasn't for Kreacher we'd starved long ago. Then there was her usual speal about House Elf rights and slave labour, but Kreacher loved doing this so Ron and I couldn't see the harm. I'd have to call him about picking us up some supplies, soon, so we didn't starve.

I sat down at the kitchen table biting into the muffin. "Mmmhmmm," nothing could beat Kreacher's baking. Except maybe Molly Weasley's baking but that was a whole different level of deliciousness I wasn't sure if there was actually anything that could compare.

I picked up the newspaper and flicked to the sports section. There was the article on the Harpies latest match against the Appleby Arrows. It was Ginny's first match playing a proper game. One of the chasers had been knocked out and couldn't play for the rest of the match. Ginny, still on the reserve team, had been enlisted to play. She was amazing. I had never seen her play so well. For all she said her captain was a real harpy, how training was exhausting and how she hardly ever had any free time to see me, it had all paid off. The article was raving about the new upstart Weasley. I remembered the huge smile that plastered on Gin's face after winning the match talking to the reporters and having her photo taken. That was a good night. I cut out the article, Ginny's picture with it and stuck it on the fridge.

Continuing to munch on my muffin I sat back down at the table. A sudden pain behind my eyes blossomed. That was odd. I hadn't suffered from headaches since Voldemort's death. Maybe it was all that coffee I had started drinking recently, Deryn had got me onto it. Caffeine could cause migraines couldn't it? At least I think Hermione might've mentioned that fact once.

"Shit" I pressed my palms to my eyes in a vain attempt to block out the pain; maybe the darkness of closing my eyes would lessen the pain? I lay my head against the cool table hoping it would pass soon. Why was this happening now?

* * *

><p><em>Is that him? Is that the Master?<em>

_Yes that's him._

_Doesn't look like much, he's just a kid. Are you sure he's the one who can restore things?_

_Looks can be deceiving. You'd do well not to forget that._

* * *

><p>Günter hurried into the nondescript grey building at the edge of the compound. The grey skies overhead did nothing to ease the feeling of unease that had settled into his stomach that morning and had not left since. He walked briskly down the empty corridor, his footstep echoing eerily in his ears. He reached the door at the far end of the corridor and pressed his hand against the touch screen next to the door. His identity confirmed the door slid open with a hiss and he entered the elevator. He pressed the green glowing buttons for his destination and the elevator dropped, his stomach with it. All too soon Günter had reached his floor. Again with a hiss, the elevator door slid open.<p>

The room was dark. The current 15 inhabitants of the room were sat in a semi circle around a large circular table, all facing a wall sized screen at the far end of the room. The only light came from a small lamp in the centre of the table. The rest of the walls were covered in posters, diagrams and writings, though the gloom of the room stopped one from being able to properly see their finer details.

Günter took his seat at the circular table, the seat right in the middle facing the screen. He laid the documents he had been holding down on the table and nodded to his companions either side. It had been a while since they had all been together in one room. These people were some of the most important figures in the magical European Union. Günter himself was the head of Intercontinental Magical Relations. Apart from their high positions in European magical society it was another important position each held that had brought them together this gloomy June afternoon. They were all in the upper tier of Grindelwald's Hallowed Army, though this was not common knowledge to the public. Their identities were strictly confidential, only known to those on the same tier and their leader Grindelwald himself.

The light in the middle of the table dimmed and the screen lit up, first a blank silvery colour as the images began to flow in from the remote location their leader was speaking to them from. A man sitting at the far end of the table, wearing oversized tinted glasses, was in operating the device that allowed the image swap and projection. The electrical signal from the visual cortex of his brain was detected by the device sitting on the table which was then magically sent to the sister device. The glasses gave the light waves the proper magical signal they needed to be detected and sent. The image was then projected onto a screen at Grindelwald's location. There would be a similar person on Grindewalds's end giving their leader a view of their own environment. The image slowly began to put itself together. Every so often you could tell when the operator blinked due to the flickering image. Grindelwald sat in a black leather chair blending in with his black coloured robes. His white curly hair fell about his shoulders and he was wearing his trademark golden pendent, the sign of the deathly hallows. His blue eyes were icy and as he looked over his generals they narrowed into slits.

A collective breath was held, all waiting for their leader to speak, to unleash the tangible anger they saw storming in his eyes. It was a good thing they weren't in the same room or even in the nearby vicinity otherwise Günter would have seriously considered changing his name and appearance and moving to some insignificant island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Actually now that he thought about it, it seemed like a tempting option for the outcome of this meeting was not going to be good.

Grindelwald's deep voice broke the silence.

"You are all aware of the events that occurred late last night?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now could somebody please explain to me how my wand, the Elder Wand, was stolen? Under the highest level of protection, a priceless artefact, the crux to our control over Europe, stolen! Explain now or your lives and every single person's lives you care about are in grave danger. EXPLAIN!"

The table was silent. With shaking hands Günter gathered his papers together and took a deep breath to address the enraged wizard.

"We believe that it was what they call an Invisible Hunter, who stole the Wand, sir. They are an independent society of bounty hunters who can be contracted to steal any item in the world. They claim to be able to steal anything in the whole world as long as you pay them a significant price. You know our theory that Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort have control or access to the other two Hallows and we believe they may have become aware of your possession of the Elder wand."

"Dumbledore knows." Grindelwald said.

"Well, we believe that one of them may have contracted an Invisible Hunter to steal the wand for their benefit and to usurp your position as head of the Magical European Union. Bounty hunters have tried to steal the wand in the past but we have always been able to prevent their attempts."

"So why were they able to steal it now? Who failed? Who's to blame?"

"We are currently questioning the security guards who were present last night. There must have been someone on the inside. The wand was too protected for there not to be."

"When you find out who it was you send them straight to Numenguard. I will deal to them personally there."

The occupants of the table shuddered. They all knew the horrors that waited for anyone who was unlucky to find themselves sent to Numenguard.

"Yes sir, you have our word we will out whoever did this and the security will be tightened."

"Not much point now is it? With nothing to guard. I want the wand back now and the perpetrators punished. You will all see to that. I need not remind you of the consequences if you fail me?"

They all shook their heads, fear clearly etched on each pale face.

"Good, Günter tighten the borders, I don't want anyone getting in or out of Europe. Steinman send out your spies. I want to know every little whisper anyone says about the wand or who could have done this. Krüger, I feed out more propaganda to the media how we are stronger than ever, better than ever. Make sure the public still knows we are in power. The rest of you do what you can in your fields to fix this. To quicken you're actions I have made sure that your loved ones enjoy the company of the dementors until the wand has been found. Better hurry they have been unruly lately. I've heard a few innocent people have been kissed by accident. "

With that final word the screen went blank, fear deeply entrenched in each and every one of their hearts.

* * *

><p><em>The next piece is here.<em>

_Amazing, such a simple thing has caused so much pain._

_Grindelwald's grip has tightened we almost didn't get out._

_Well done, your contribution has been noted, it will all be worth it in the end._

* * *

><p>I woke to the crack of Ron apparating into the kitchen. My blinding headache from before was gone.<p>

"Score! Muffins!" I had left the container of muffins on the table. Through a mouthful of muffin Ron asked, "Yer'rightmaa?"

I yawned. After knowing Ron for as long as I had I was well versed in the art of food speak he was so fond of. "Yeah I'm good. Just a bit tired after training, must've fallen asleep."

"Hannigan kick your butt in training again?"

"Excuse me if anyone's butt were to be kicked in training it would not be mine. How'd you and George go at the shop today?"

"Awesome! We finally perfected the recipe for the new range of Redvines. They're amazing there's seriously nothing they can't do. Sing, dance, you name it."

"Sweet Merlin I love Redvines."

"I know you do mate. Believe me I know."

"George doing alright? Haven't seen him since last weekend."

"Yeah, actually George said it was a miracle he hadn't seen you in the shop all week. He's doing good. Actually he's doing better than good. Apparently he's asked out some bird and they have a big date tonight. Won't tell me who though."

Ron had been a huge support to George after the war. Helping him run the shop and deal with the loss of his other half. I always loved walking into the shop to see Ron and George showing the delighted customers the latest merchandise, to see Ron and George, their heads together, whispering about whatever crazy idea they were currently working on, to see George smiling after all he had lost.

"You working tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah it's been really busy now that Hogwarts has let out for the summer, so I'll be working both Saturday and Sunday."

"Alright but remember Ginny and Hermione are coming for dinner tomorrow night."

"I remember. I saw Hermione at lunch today and she reminded me. Hey, where were you at lunch today?"

Normally Hermione Ron and I would meet up for lunch in Diagon alley at our favourite café, Old Ted's, one of the many new additions to the alley after the war, so ironically not being old at all. Their mince pies were to die for, and don't even get Ron and I started on their chocolate silk cake. We'd catch up with what was going on with each other since Hermione was living in a different part of the city with another friend from Hogwarts, Tanya an ex Ravenclaw. The two had gotten friendly when Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to complete her 7th year and Newt exams. Luckily I had been exempt from Newt scores to enter the Auror programme after the war. Proven myself enough by defeating the darkest wizard of the century they said.

"Crazy day in training today, sorry. We met up with the senior Aurors we're going to be working with out on the field after summer when we move up to the Rookie stage. They wanted to check out all us graduating trainees." I couldn't wait. After almost two years in the Trainee stage I was ready to get away from the theory. The actual field work in the two year Rookie stage was an exciting prospective.

"Oh yeah? Know who you're going to be working with yet?"

"Not yet, we find out in a couple weeks. Deryn wants to work with Auror Sharp, you know the guy who caught Rosier. Got a bit of a crush on him."

"Sounds like Hannigan," Ron remarked, "You got your eye on anyone?"

"You make it sound like we're looking for dates," Ron waggled his eyebrows at this. "Shut up," He held up his hands in a gesture that said 'didn't say anything.' "Anyways reckon it would be awesome to work with Kirk. He was Kingsley's supervising Auror, bit of a legend in the department, up there with Moody."

"Just drop a hint and you're sure to be paired with him. I mean you're Harry Potter."

I made a face at this comment.

"Oh that's right how could I forget? You hate using your fame to get preferential treatment." Ron said sarcastically. "You're too noble you know that?"

"I've been told."

"I mean if I were you I'd totally be reaping the benefits. Don't need to pay for my drinks, I'm Harry Potter. Yes I would like to test the new Nimbus 3000, and get one for free since I'm Harry Potter. I would like to be partnered to the most badass Auror in the squad, because yes, it's me, I'm Harry Potter."

"You arse."

"Nobel git."

We settled in to a good natured competition of who could come up with the best insult, until Ron's stomach interrupted the proceedings.

"Whats for dinner mate?"

"Dunno, it was you're turn to do the shopping. We're pretty much clean out of everything."

"It was? Oh shit sorry. To the Leaky then?"

"To the Leaky."

* * *

><p><em>You think it's gonna work?<em>

_Of course it will. You've heard the stories._

_Yeah but I mean travelling between alternate universes seems a tad farfetched._

_Just wait, you'll see. It's going to be incredible._

* * *

><p>"Lily have you seen my wand?"<p>

"Have you tried on top of the dresser?"

"It not there, I checked."

"What about under the bed?"

"Checked there too."

"Honestly James. What about in the Kitchen? And hurry up otherwise we're going to be late."

James entered the kitchen still on his quest to find his missing wand. His 15 year old daughter, Rosanna, was at the counter mixing together what looked like chocolate chip biscuit mixture. Her dark hair was tied up in a messy bun and she had flour streaked across one cheek. He dipped his finger into the sticky mix on his way past earning him a slap on the hand with a wooden spoon.

"You know you're supposed to wait until they come out of the oven before you try them Daddy."

"Aw but Rosie the mixture is the best part." She gave him _that _look. The one her mother would always give him when she was annoyed with him.

"They're not for you anyway. I thought you and Mum we're supposed to be meeting Dumbledore."

"We are, I've just temporarily misplaced my wand. You haven't seen it have you?"

"You lost your wand again?" It was common knowledge in the Potter family that James was forever losing everything. Wands, glasses, even children sometime. "You know I think I actually saw it on the sofa."

"The red one?"

"No the cream one."

"Thanks Rosie. Save me a cookie for when I get back will you love?"

"Only for you Daddy." She said with a smile.

James went through to the living, over to the cream sofa and started searching down the sides.

"Aha found it!" He pulled out the wand and it let off golden sparks. Lily appeared in the doorway to the hall.

"Found it? Right lets go. We're late."

"Bye kiddywinkles!" James yelled at large to the house.

"Bye Dad!" Came one reply from the kitchen.

"Be good parentals!" Came the other from upstairs.

"Come on you, let's go see what all the mystery is about," Lily said taking his hand and turning on the spot to apparate to the checkpoint in Hogsmede.

They arrived in the cool air of the summer evening. Lily checked her watch.

"Bugger we are so late!"

Lily hurried them up the familiar path to the front door of the castle that after countless years still took James' breath away each time he laid eyes on it.

Hogwarts. A place that held so many good memories for James. Where he had met the best friends a person could ask for. Where he had met the future mother of his children, the love of his life. In James' opinion Hogwarts was the most magical place in the world. Even though it was summer and the castle was almost empty it still held a certain warmth and welcoming feel.

Hagrid was there waiting for them at the entrance, his massive form leaning against the huge wooden doors.

"Hagrid!" James greeted cheerfully, "How are you my friend?"

"Gud t' see ya' James, you too Lily, lookin' lovely tonight."

"Oh shush," Lily replied playfully, "Sorry we're so late, this one lost his wand, again."

"S'alright you're not too late. The McKinnon's only arrived not 5 minutes before you. Let's go."

Hagrid told them all about his new creature the Gargantuan Horsedragonfly he had procured for his 7th year Care of Magical Creatures class as they walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"So it can breathe fire, fly and teleport to any desired location at will?" James asked.

"Yup they're absolutely beautiful creatures,"

"Wicked. Where can I get me one?"

"James you are not getting a fire breathing teleporting dragonfly horse pony thing."

Hagrid chuckled at their antics as James started arguing with Lily about the matter. A familiar sight from their Hogwarts days.

Ignoring James boasting about how he would be a fantastic horsedragonfly trainer, like no one had ever seen, she turned to Hagrid and asked, "Any idea what the meeting's about tonight?"

"Not a clue, sorry Lily. Dumbledore's been very hush hush abou' the matter. But from what I gather something big's happened over in Europe."

"Yes he's been quite mysterious hasn't he?

They reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to their headmaster's office. Hagrid gave the password, Redvines, and they climbed the staircase. A hum of voices could be heard through the door and they entered the crowded room.

Dumbledore began speaking at the entrance of the last members of the Order.

"We have a grave problem, the Cloak has gone missing."

* * *

><p><em>It's all set up, the last piece is in place, stage 3 is complete.<em>

_Good we can start immediately._

_We're just waiting for your word._

_Then it begins._

* * *

><p>As usual on a Friday evening the Leaky Cauldron was crowded. Ron and I found ourselves at the usual table in the far corner of the pub. Our former classmate Hannah Abbott came over, notepad in hand and a pencil sitting above one ear.<p>

"Someone forget to do the shopping again?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Ron's fault this time." I answered.

Hannah shook her head at us.

"The regular then?" She asked us, already jotting it down in her notebook.

"Thanks Han," Ron replied.

She returned back to the kitchen behind the bar, giving the cook our order. Ron was telling me about a prank George had played on him earlier today, involving a canary cream which really he should have not fallen for except George had changed the colour and he was really really hungry, when Hannah returned with our meals.

"Here you go boys, enjoy."

We dug in, delicious as ever. The food and service had really improved once Hannah began working here the previous year. Neville was the one who had really started our habit of eating out at the Leaky. Always insisting we come out with him and have a meal. Hermione was convinced he had a bit of a thing for Hannah.

By the time we finished eating, I could feel another headache coming on. That was odd. Headaches hadn't bothered me since when Voldemort was still alive and that nasty bit of his soul was stuck in me. Apparating home didn't help things at all.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked once we were in the kitchen, "You look like a ghost."

A wave of dizziness washed over me I had to sit down on one of the chairs, but still I brushed off Ron's concern. "I'm alright, just got a bit of a headache."

"Want a cup of tea then?"

"Thanks,"

Ron started making the tea, leaving me to wonder what could be causing this pain. Too much coffee couldn't cause this much pain, plus I hadn't had one since this morning. Ron set the steaming cup in front of me. I took a grateful sip.

"New postcard from Luna then?" Ron asked looking at our postcard wall. Why was he speaking so loud?

"Yeah she's in Australia."

"Australia? I thought she was still in Peru chasing those langdoodlybops."

"Nah apparently she's moved on to Wazoongongs."

"Australia, hmm wonder if she'll bump into Nev while she's over there, isn't he supposed to be studying those tropical plants of his?"

Neville was doing what Neville loved best, working with plants. He had a real gift with the flora and the year after the battle of Hogwarts he had secured an apprenticeship under the brilliant Herbologist, Doctor Jeremiah Cook, who had been making a real name for himself in academic circles with his work creating new hybrid species of rare tropical plants, with unique magical properties crossed with common British plants like oak and ivy. Hermione just raved about him. In this way plants that were never able to be cultivated in temperate conditions were now possible to grow in British greenhouses. Very soon would it no longer did it cost you an arm and a leg to import rare tropical ingredients. They were currently in the Queensland rainforests studying the plants that they would bring back to Britain for use in Cook's experiments.

Ron looked back at me, "You sure you're alright? I mean you look like you're gonna collapse or something."

"You know what I think I might just head off to bed, sleep it off."

"Good idea mate, don't think we've got any of the headache potion left sorry."

"Night then."

"Night Harry."

I made my way to my bedroom. The pain built higher and higher behind my eyes. I could feel each pulse of blood through my head. The pain brought back memories I'd rather forget. I collapse onto the bed wishing away the pain unsuccessfully.

* * *

><p><em>The pain was gone I must have fallen asleep. But what strange dream this was.<em>

_There were weird flashing lights in the periphery of my vision, and swirling clouds of mist in front of me, making shapes I couldn't quite figure out._

'_Master?'_

_I turned around at the voice. The mist had formed a roughly man shaped cloud._

'_Uh what?' I replied unintelligently._

'_We have been preparing for you,'_

'_Ok, um what for?' _

'_You are the Master,' with that last word the flashing lights became stronger blinding my dream self._

_Strange weird dream._

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 1!<p>

Sorry if it's too long, but I had fun writing it.

Any questions or comments you know what to do :)


End file.
